Nice To Meet You
by May Angelf
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga, antara Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya. AkaKuro


Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuro tinggal di kota yang sama, mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak lama dan merasa sangat akrab satu sama lainnya. Sayangnya, mereka hanya saling mengenal di dunia maya, tanpa pernah bertatap muka.

.

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

(Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak jelas, Cerita tidak karuan, Yaoi maybe?)

.

.

 **~Nice To Meet You~**

Hari ini adalah hari rabu, tepat pukul sepuluh. Jam istirahat sudah berlalu, tapi kelas Kuroko belum juga disambangi guru.

"Gurunya tidak masuk ssu." Kise yang baru saja kembali dari acara menjemput guru tiba-tiba berseru.

"YEAY!" yang lain bersorak riuh.

"Tapi kita dapat tugas ssu."

"YAAH!" kini yang lain mengeluh.

"Tapi tugasnya diberi waktu sampai seminggu!" dengan girang Kise lagi-lagi berseru.

"YUHUU!"

"Tapi tugasnya susah ssu."

"YAH! ASSU."

"Oi Kise! Berhenti memberi harapan palsu!" Kagami dari tempat duduknya ikut berseru.

"Tapi itu benar ssu."

"Dan berhenti berbicara dengan akhiran huruf U!" Kini Aomine yang berseru.

"Tapi itu lucu." Seorang murid dari pojok kelas membela Kise yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"STOP!" teriak Aomine.

"KAU MENCURI HATIKU… HATIKU." Sambung yang lain, lalu bergoyang-goyang tanpa tau malu. Kelas yang Kuroko duduki memang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang gila jika kalian ingin tau.

Dengan tidak adanya seorang guru, suasana kelas menjadi semakin tidak menentu. Setelah berdangdut ria tanpa tau malu, kini mereka ada yang berlarian saling kejar-kejaran, bergosip dengan teman, dan ada pula yang _jejeritan_ membuat kehebohan dengan bermain tebak-tebakkan.

"Petunjuknya adalah… **Sekitar Kita** ," ujar Kagami selaku pelakon pembawa acara.

"MEJA SSU!" Tebak Kise tanpa menunggu aba-aba.

"TIDAK!" Kasamatsu sebagai rekan yang mengarahkan terdengar menanggapi.

"KURSI SSU!"

"TIDAK!"

"LALU APA SSU?"

"MENEKETEHE. BERHENTI BILANG SSU, ITU MENGGANGGU!"

"OI..OI.. WAKTUNYA! PERHATIKAN WAKTUNYA!" Kagami si pembawa acara yang geram dengan celotehan peserta yang semakin ngawur saja terdengar menginterupsi penuh amarah.

"AYO CEPAT TEBAK KISE! KUTENDANG KAU!" Kasamatsu yang mulai naik darah mengangkat satu kakinya hendak menendang Kise yang berada satu meter di depannya.

"AMPUN SSU-" Kise mewek. "-benda?" tebak Kise ragu.

"YA! YA! BISA JADI!"

"BERWARNA BIRU SSU?"

"IYAAA SEDIKIT LAGI!"

Kuroko menegakkan tubuh, dia yang diam-diam memperhatikan mulai terbawa suasana. Melirik sekilas benda persegi yang tergeletak di meja guru, Kuroko yakin jawabannya adalah itu.

"SPIDOL SSU!"

"TIDAAAK!"

"TEMANNYA SSU?"

"IYA! IYAAA! SEDIKIT LAGI!"

"KOTOR SSU?"

"IYA! IYA!" Kini tidak hanya Kasamatsu, teman-teman sekelas yang menonton dan mulai gemas ikut berteriak keras.

"ADA DI KELAS INI?" Kise yang semakin serius mulai melupakan akhiran -ssu.

"IYAAA!" teriak Kasamatsu.

"KYAAAA!" teriak yang lain, jawabannya sedikit lagi tertebak tuh.

"GELAP?"

"IYAAA!"

"DEKIL?"

"IYAAAA!"

"WAKTUNYA SEPULUH DETIK LAGI PEMIRSA!" seru Kagami berapi-api.

"AAA, AYO CEPAT!" seru penonton. Mereka semua melirik sebuah benda persegi yang biasa digunakan untuk menghapus papan tulis yang tergeletak di meja guru, sambil berteriak dalam hati. "Itu.. Itu."

"AOMINE-CCHI SSU!"

"YAK!" -Kasamatsu.

"BENAR!" -Kagami.

"YOSHAA!" -Kise dan Kasamatsu.

"EEEEHH?" -Penonton.

"OI OI! KENAPA JADI AKU?!" -Aomine.

"Ciri-ciri dan jawabannya sudah pas tuh," jawab Kagami.

"HAHAHA." Tawa semua orang sontak pecah, tak terkecuali Kuroko juga.

 **Drrrt**

Getar ponsel yang menggelitik paha seketika menghentikan tawa Kuroko Tetsuya. Merogoh saku celana dan mengambil sebuah benda persegi dari sana, dapat Kuroko lihat ada satu pesan yang masuk ke akun facebooknya.

"Akashi-kun!" saking senangnya tanpa sadar nama itu terlontar begitu saja, membuat atensi seluruh siswa tertuju padanya.

" _Tawamu merdu sekali Tetsuya."_ Kuroko tersenyum tipis membacanya, seperti biasa Akashi selalu bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

" _Bagaimana kau bisa selalu tau Akashi-kun?"_ balas Kuroko cepat.

" _Sepertinya kita memang memiliki ikatan batin Tetsuya."_ Seseorang di seberang sana juga membalas tak kalah cepat.

" _Modus."_

" _Aku serius, Tetsuya."_

" _Akashi-kun bahkan belum pernah mendengar suaraku."_ Ya, berbeda dengan Akashi yang terkadang mengirim pesan suara, Kuroko bahkan tak pernah mengijinkan Akashi menghubunginya. Meskipun sudah saling percaya, tapi dengan alasan keamanan, Kuroko tidak diijinkan untuk berbagi alamat rumah, nomor ponsel, bahkan alamat sekolah dengan seseorang yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Dan Akashipun dengan penuh pengertian dapat memakluminya. Karna itulah, terkadang Kuroko bertanya-tanya, dari mana Akashi bisa menebak dengan tepat segala tentangnya. Cenayang kah?

" _Suaramu selalu mengalun merdu dalam mimpiku, Tetsuya."_ Wajah Kuroko seketika memerah, sambil menunduk dalam, Kuroko mengetik balasan. _"Berhenti menggombal Akashi-kun, kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu."_

" _Kau benar Tetsuya, kita sudah berteman sejak lama. Aku sangat ingin melihat wajahmu secara nyata."_

" _Aku tidak yakin Akashi-kun akan tetap menyukaiku setelah kita bertemu."_ Kuroko membuka foto profilnya dan memperhatikan potretnya sendiri. Alasan dia tidak pernah mau diajak _ketemuan_ dengan Akashi adalah karna dia tidak percaya diri, ia merasa wajahnya yang asli tidak lebih baik dari fotonya ini.

" _Bagaimana jika Tetsuya yang tidak mau berteman denganku lagi setelah kita bertemu?"_ melihat balasan Akashi, kini Kuroko beralih pada foto profil Akashi. Mata _heterochromatic_ itu begitu menawan hati, bagaimana bisa Kuroko tidak menyukai Akashi? Terlebih lagi setelah menerima semua perhatian Akashi selama ini.

" _Tentu aku tidak akan melakukan itu, penampilan fisik tidak begitu berarti bagiku,"_ balas Kuroko.

" _Sama halnya denganku, Tetsuya."_

" _Aku tidak yakin Akashi-kun akan langsung mengenaliku saat kita bertemu,"_ balas Kuroko lagi. Tanpa Kuroko sadari teman-temannya sudah _mengerubutinya_ saat ini. Sebagai uke sejuta umat, tentulah semua orang ingin mengetahui apa yang Kuroko perbuat, terlebih lagi Kuroko menunjukkan gelagat tengah dirayu setan laknat.

" _Semua tentangmu sudah sangat familiar bagiku, Tetsuya. Aku akan mengenalimu bahkan sebelum kau menyadari hehadiranku."_

" _Benarkah? Bukannya terbalik, Akashi-kun?"_

" _Ya, kau memang telah menjungkir balikan hatiku Tetsuya."_ Blush! Wajah Kuroko kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Cih, modus," decih Aomine tak suka.

"Setan merah dari SMA Rakuzan lagi ternyata," ujar Kagami sinis.

"Aku jadi penasaran sama orang yang sering Kuroko-cchi sebut-sebut itu ssu."

"Eh?" Kuroko menengok kanan-kiri, sejak kapan dia seperti gula yang _dikerubuti_ semut begini?

"Kau jangan termakan rayuannya Tetsu, siapa tau itu akun palsu," ujar Aomine lagi.

"Iya benar, kau kan belum bertemu dengannya. Siapa tau saja dia om-om pedo yang tengah mencari mangsa," tambah Kagami.

"Fotonya bening begitu, pasti dia menggunakan foto artis tuh." Tak mau ketinggalan, Kasamatsu ikut _mengompori._

"Tapi SMA Rakuzan memang sekolah elit ssu, murid-muridnya memang bening-bening ssu." Kise yang tidak peka dengan teman-temannya yang tengah terbakar api cemburu, malah memihak orang itu.

"SMA Rakuzan masih berada di kota ini kan?" tanya Aomine, disambut anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Kalau itu bukan akun palsu, kenapa setelah sekian lama dia tidak juga menemuimu Tetsu? Bukankah jarak kalian tidak begitu jauh?" Yang lain mengangguk setuju, pokoknya mereka akan melakukan apa saja agar Kuroko menjauhi orang asing itu.

"Aku yang selalu menolak saat diajak bertemu." Kuroko mencoba membangun pertahanan diri, bukan dia tidak mau mendengarkan teman-temannya lagi, tapi dia sudah sangat percaya pada Akashi.

"Tapi kalau dia benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu, seharusnya dia datang sendiri padamu." Tidak menyerah, Kagami terus mencoba menggoyahkan iman Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sebagai anak yang baik, aku tidak pernah melanggar larangan orang tuaku untuk tidak memberi tau keberadaanku pada orang asing, jadi dia tidak pernah tau alamat rumah ataupun sekolahku." _Apalagi lokasi SMA Seirin terpencil begitu._

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita yang datang ke SMA Rakuzan untuk menyelidiki orang bernama Akashi itu?" usul Kasamatsu.

"Ide bagus!" seru yang lain. _'Kalau perlu, buat dia menjauhi Kuroko untuk selamanya.'_ Lanjut mereka dalam hati.

"Tapi SMA Rakuzan itu penjagaannya sangat ketat ssu, tidak sembarang orang boleh masuk ssu. Bahkan hampir setiap siswanya memiliki pengawal pribadi, kita bisa ditangkap polisi karna disangka penguntit ssu," ujar Kise.

"Dari mana kau tau? kau ini ada di pihak siapa sebenarnya?" tanya mereka semua dengan wajah marah, ini anak bener-bener minta dikeroyok masa.

"Aku kan model ssu, beberapa temanku ada yang sekolah disitu." Bukannya takut, dia malah menjawab dengan penuh rasa bangga. Sejujurnya dalam hati Kise merasa nelangsa, karna kapasitas otaknya yang di bawah rata-rata dia jadi terdampar di SMA antah-berantah.

"Kalau begitu, tanyakan saja pada temanmu!" ketus Aomine.

"Tidak bisa ssu. Mereka terkenal angkuh, tidak bisa diajak bicara ssu."

"Lalu bagaimana?" mereka semua mulai bisik-bisik putus asa.

"SMA Rakuzan memang benar-benar sekolah yang istimewa ssu, murid-muridnya berasal dari keluarga kaya-raya, kalian yang orang biasa tidak akan bisa mendekat dengan mudah ssu."

"YAAH!" kini mereka semua mendesah kecewa. Benarkah Akashi termasuk ke dalam golongan orang-orang seperti itu? Tidak hanya teman-temannya, Kuroko juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Kuroko mulai ragu, jangan-jangan itu memang akun palsu. Tidak mungkin orang seperti itu mau berteman dengan Kuroko dan menerimanya tanpa pandang bulu.

 **^May_Angelf^**

Jam sekolah telah usai, kini Kuroko dan ketiga temannya tengah berada di sebuah warnet dekat sekolah untuk mengerjakan tugas makalah. SMA Seirin memang dikenal sebagai sekolah yang mewah, alias mepet sawah. Tidak heran jika murid-muridnya elit semua (red: Ekonomi Sulit). Karna itu _nongkrong_ di warnet adalah hal yang biasa, sebab mereka tidak memiliki komputer pribadi apalagi benda tipis persegi untuk menunjang tugas sekolah seperti pembuatan makalah yang akan Kuroko dan kawan-kawannya kerjakan saat ini.

"Penjaga warnet-cchi, apa masih ada bilik yang kosong ssu?" tanya Kise pada mas-mas penjaga warnet.

"Ada satu bilik yang kosong, sisanya sudah terisi. Tapi nomor empat dan sembilan baru diisi satu orang," jawab si penjaga warnet tak acuh.

"Kita butuh dua bilik ssu. Penjaga-cchi, bisa tidak yang di bilik empat dan sembilan diminta bersatu?" pinta Kise.

"Lo kira ini biro jodoh?!" mas-mas penjaga warnet tiba-tiba menjawab garang, membuat Kise menciut dan tidak berani lagi meminta yang macam-macam.

"Bagaimana ini ssu? Dua orang di antara kita harus berada di bilik terpisah ssu?" tanya Kise pada teman-teman, sekaligus meminta saran.

"Tidak apa-apa Kise-kun. Daripada menunggu lama, lebih baik kita masuk ke bilik yang ada," jawab Kuroko.

"Aku mau satu bilik dengan Kurokocchi-ssu, biarkan saja Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi yang berada di bilik terpisah ssu."

"Enak saja kau Kise, aku yang satu bilik dengan Kuroko," tolak Kagami.

"Eits tidak bisa! Tetsu satu bilik denganku."

Sementara tiga temannya berseteru memperebutkan dirinya, Kuroko lebih memilih berlalu dari sana.

. . .

Kuroko hendak melangkahkan kaki ke dalam bilik sembilan, namun ia urungkan. Entah kenapa dia lebih tertarik pada bilik empat di pojok ruangan, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

Mendudukkan dirinya nyaman, Kuroko bergegas menyalakan komputernya tanpa mempedulikan orang asing yang duduk di samping kanan. Alih-alih segera mengerjakan tugas makalah, Kuroko malah membuka akun facebook untuk kembali melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Akashi yang sempat tertunda.

" _Akashi-kun,"_ sapa Kuroko, memulai kembali percakapan yang sempat terputus sebelumnya.

" _Ya, Tetsuya?"_ tanpa diduga, Akashi menjawab tak berapa lama.

" _Sedang apa?"_ alih-alih mengutarakan isi hatinya yang ingin menanyakan keaslian akun facebook Akashi, Kuroko malah mengulur waktu dengan berbasa-basi.

" _Sedang menikmati kebersamaan kita Tetsuya."_

" _Aku serius Akashi-kun."_

" _Aku juga serius, Tetsuya. Tetsuya sudah makan siang?"_

" _Belum, bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun?"_

" _Aku juga belum Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?"_

 **Sreeett**

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengejutkan Kuroko Tetsuya, orang asing di samping kanannya tengah membuka bungkus roti ternyata. Alis Kuroko mengernyit heran, begitu menyadari bagaimana cara orang tersebut berpenampilan. Sejak awal dia memang tidak memperhatikan, karena itu dia tidak merasakan keanehan. Orang tersebut mengenakan jaket merah marun dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala hingga wajahnya dengan sempurna. Sekilas dia tampak seperti malaikat pecabut nyawa, membuat Kuroko bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Tapi jika diperhatikan dari celananya, sepertinya dia murid SMA yang tengah mengerjakan tugas juga, terbukti dari beberapa buku yang menumpuk di samping kirinya.

"Mau?" tawar orang itu.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kuroko menggeleng pelan sebagai penolakan. Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata orang itu bisa dengan mudah menyadari keberadaannya.

 _"Aku mau makan bersama setelah kita bertemu saja Akashi-kun."_ Balas Kuroko setelah interaksi singkat dengan seseorang di sebelahnya.

 _"Jadi Tetsuya sudah mau bertemu denganku ya?"_

 _"Mmmm...*emot mikir*"_

 _"Sejujurnya aku takut Akashi-kun tidak akan menerimaku."_ Lanjut Kuroko. Dia mengingat kembali kata-kata teman-temannya mengenai lingkungan Akashi. Jika memang akun Akashi asli, mungkin Akashi tidak mau lagi berteman dengannya setelah bertemu nanti.

 _"Aku menerimamu apa adanya Tetsuya."_

 _"Benarkah? Maaf Akashi-kun, apa ini benar-benar akun asli?"_ Tanya Kuroko, tak ingin menunda lagi. Masih ada kemungkinan ini bukan akun asli, dia tidak mau terjebak om-om pedo seperti yang dikatakan Kagami.

 _"Kau mau bukti Tetsuya?"_

 _"Bagaimana kau akan membuktikannya Akashi-kun?"_

Akashi tidak membalas lagi. Mungkinkah Akashi marah karna ia telah meragukan keaslian akunnya dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak padahal mereka sudah berteman sejak lama?

Kuroko yang merasa bersalah hendak meminta maaf pada Akashi, namun entah perasaan Kuroko saja atau memang suara Akashi benar-benar terdengar di telinganya. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengecek kembali box chattingnya, namun tidak menemukan pesan suara dari Akashi di sana.

"Tetsuya." Suara Akashi terdengar lagi. Menengok ke sebelah kanannya, betapa terkejutnya Kuroko begitu melihat tudung orang asing nan aneh itu telah terbuka.

"A-Akashi-kun?" ujar Kuroko terbata.

"Hai," sapa Akashi.

"A-Akashi-kun?" lagi-lagi hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Kuroko Tetsuya. Sungguh sulit dipercaya, benarkah yang dialaminya ini nyata?

Akashi mengangguk sekilas. "Kau kah itu?" Ujar Akashi seraya melirik layar monitornya yang menampilkan foto profil Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko yang masih terperangah hanya mengangguk saja.

Akashi tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut. Belum terlepas dari jerat pesona mata heterochromaticnya, kini Kuroko sudah terbuai senyum manisnya.

Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi? benarkah itu Akashi yang ia kenal di facebook selama ini? Dalam jarak sedekat ini, tanpa ada pemisah lagi?

 **^May_Angelf^**

 **Flashback-Akashi Side**

Lain halnya dengan kelas Kuroko yang penuh canda tawa, kelas Akashi justru dipenuhi oleh tragedi berdarah.

Berawal di pagi hari yang cerah, sebuah mobil merah berlogo kuda jingkrak terparkir dengan mulus di halaman parkir sekolah. Sosok tampan bersurai merah menyembul tak berapa lama, surainya yang berkibar manja menambah indah pemandangan pagi yang menyegarkan mata. Itulah dia, Akashi Seijuro, sang pangeran sekolah yang Kuroko kenal di dunia maya.

Melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya, Akashi berjalan santai tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kagum setiap orang yang terjerat pesonanya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," sapa Akashi ramah disertai senyum manis begitu ia sampai di kelasnya.

 **Tragedi pertama: seluruh siswa yang ada di sana dikabarkan mati kehabisan darah.**

Sebelum dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama, Akashi menyempatkan diri untuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Suatu hal yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, Akashi selalu menyempatkan diri menatap potret indah Kuroko Tetsuya sebelum memulai setiap aktivitasnya.

"Akashi-sama pasti sedang melihat foto orang itu lagi."

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus terjadi."

"Ayo lakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan semua ini."

Seluruh siswa-siswi terdengar bisik-bisik di belakang Akashi.

"Akashi-sama, maukah kau menerima bento buatanku." Seorang gadis dengan kotak makan di tangan datang menghampiri Akashi.

Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lalu mendongak. Dapat Akashi lihat bagaimana wajah gadis itu merona merah. Ia tahu niat terselubung dari teman-teman sekelasnya, namun Akashi hanya mengangguk saja, lalu berkata, "Terima kasih."

Akashi hendak berkutat dengan ponselnya lagi, tapi sesuai dugaannya gadis yang memberinya bento tadi dengan sengaja menjatuhkan diri guna menyenggol ponsel di tangan Akashi. Beruntung Akashi yang sudah mengetahui semuanya dapat dengan sigap menyelamatkan ponsel dalam genggamannya.

Namun…

 **Brrugh**

Beberapa siswi yang berjalan tergesa dengan sengaja menabraknya sebagai rencana kedua, dan ponsel Akashi hancur sudah.

"Ma-maaf, maafkan kami," ujar mereka semua. Sungguh, Akashi sangat marah. Namun seperti yang mereka duga, sekejam-kejamnya Akashi, dia tidak akan bertindak kasar kepada wanita.

Tak ingin lepas kendali karna emosi, Akashi lebih memilih beranjak dari kelasnya dan pergi ke ruang osis untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi ternyata, di sana dia justru disambut Midorima dengan tumpukan kertas yang sudah menggunung di meja osisnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, kau harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya nanodayo." Tanpa basa-basi Midorima berujar tanpa menghiraukan Akashi yang tengah emosi.

Akashi mendudukkan diri kasar di kursi kebesarannya, sejak kapan dia yang selalu benar menjadi selalu sial begini. "Kau menghinaku Shintarou?"

"Apa maksudmu nanodayo?"

"Beraninya kau menumpuk kertas-kertas ini lebih tinggi dariku, Shintarou."

"Itu salahmu sendiri nanodayo, kenapa kau tidak ti—" _ **ckris ckris**_.

"—ma-maksudku, itu salahmu sendiri yang jarang mengerjakan tugas akhir-akhir ini."

Akashi menghela nafas lelah, apa yang Midorima katakan ada benarnya juga, dia memang terlalu sibuk chatting dengan Kuroko Tetsuya hingga mengabaikan tugasnya.

. . .

Empat jam telah berlalu, pekerjaan Akashi baru selesai separuh. Memijit pelipisnya pelan, Akashi benar-benar membutuhkan Kuroko sebagai sumber ketenangan. Ia ingat ponselnya mengalami kerusakan dan tidak bisa lagi digunakan. Sebenarnya Akashi bisa menggunakan laptopnya, namun ia tau Kuroko juga tengah belajar di sekolahnya. Karna itulah, dia lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas sebagai pelarian untuk meredam emosinya.

Lembar demi lembar kembali Akashi bubuhkan tanda tangan, berusaha memfokuskan pikiran tapi tawa Kuroko terus melintas dalam angan. Oke cukup! Akashi sudah tidak tahan. Beralih pada benda tipis persegi yang seharusnya digunakan sebagai penunjang pekerjaan, lagi-lagi Akashi malah asik facebookan.

" _Tawamu merdu sekali, Tetsuya."_ Akashi mulai mengirim pesan singkat kepada Kuroko Tetsuya. Sungguh, dia tidak mengharapkan balasan segera karna merasa bersalah jika sampai mengganggu kegiatan belajar Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun tanpa diduga, Kuroko membalasnya tanpa harus menunggu lama.

Cukup lama Akashi berchatting ria, hingga suara Midorima kembali menginterupsinya. "Kau mulai facebookan lagi Akashi?"

"Tidak Shintarou, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas."

Midorima mulai jengah, dia tidak bisa lagi mendiamkannya begitu saja. Tanpa pikir panjang Midorima bertindak tegas, laptop yang tengah Akashi gunakan ia rampas.

"Cukup Akashi! Tugas-tugasmu sudah menggunung begini, aku juga yang akan kerepotan nanti." Dikuasai emosi, nanodayo yang sudah menjadi jargonnya bahkan tak disertakan lagi.

"Apa-apaan kau, Shintarou!"

"Kerjakan kembali tugasmu, Akashi!"

"Kau bukan ayahku, Shintarou. Jangan macam-macam dengaku."

"Kau yang jangan macam-macam denganku, aku bisa melaporkan semua ini pada ayahmu."

"YAK! Kembalikan laptopku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Cepat berikan!"

"Tidak akan!"

Mereka tarik-tarikan, dan—

 **Ctak** , laptop Akashi terbelah menjadi dua.

" **Shin-ta-rou!"**

 **Tragedi kedua: Midorima Shintarou ditemukan tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan gunting menancap di kepala.**

Masih dengan tanduk di kepala dan api yang berkobar dari tubuhnya, Akashi berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk tetap bisa mengobrol dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, termasuk menggunakan laptop sekolah yang seharusnya digunakan untuk keperluan belajar saja.

"Saudara Akashi, tolong perhatikan pelajaran dan berhenti facebookan!"

Akashi tidak menghiraukan apa yang gurunya katakan.

"Saudara Akashi!" seru gurunya lagi. Mengetahui Akashi adalah murid teladan yang sukar dilawan, sang guru lebih memilih cara aman. Sambungan internet Akashi dimatikan.

"Sialan!" umpat Akashi dalam hati, emosinya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Bukan hanya tanduk dan kobaran api yang menyala-nyala, kini kuku-kuku dan taring Akashi sudah ikut mencuat juga.

 **Tragedi ketiga: satu kelas terkapar bersimpah darah, dibantai habis oleh iblis merah.**

Melajukan mobilnya tak tentu arah, Akashi tak bisa lagi terus berada di lingkungan sekolah atau dia akan lebih banyak memakan korban jiwa. Dia juga tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah sekedar mengambil _gadget_ cadangannya, atau ayahnya akan mencincangnya setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Hendak mencari sebuah toko untuk membeli ponsel dan laptop baru, Akashi malah tertarik pada sebuah bangunan bertuliskan 'Warung Internet' dan akhirnya diapun menepikan mobilnya di situ.

Tersenyum cerah, Akashi tidak menyangka ternyata dewi fortuna masih ada dipihaknya. Dia bisa melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya tanpa harus repot-repot membeli gadget dulu dan tetek bengeknya. Ditambah lagi, dia bisa melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya tanpa ada yang mengganggunya.

Berbekal jaket merah marun yang menutup wajahnya sempurna, dengan percaya diri Akashi melangkah. Ia yakin tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalinya, dan dengan begitu dia juga tidak akan ditemukan antek-antek ayahnya sekaligus tidak dicap sebagai murid teladan yang membolos di jam sekolah.

Memasuki sebuah bilik dengan nomor favoritnya Akashi mulai kembali membuka akun facebooknya. Tapi sayangnya, Kuroko sudah tidak online dan belum juga membalas pesannya. Tak ingin membuang waktu percuma Akashi lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas yang ia bawa serta, _gitu-gitu_ Akashi selalu memenuhi kewajiban dan tanggung jawabnya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, sosok itu muncul tepat di depannya, dan duduk di sampingnya tanpa ada jarak lagi yang memisah.

 **Flashback End**

"Kebetulan yang menyenangkan bukan?" ujar Akashi kemudian.

'I _ya, kau benar Akashi-kun. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, rasanya seperti melayang-layang, dan aku terlalu takut untuk kembali kedaratan,'_ ujar Kuroko dalam hati.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Tetsuya." Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ah, senang juga bertemu denganmu, Akashi-kun." Berusaha menguasai diri, Kuroko menyambut uluran tangan Akashi.

Baik Kuroko maupun Akashi tidak pernah menyangka, Tuhan akan mempertemukan mereka dengan cara yang sangat tidak terduga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca, jangan lupa review ya ^^

.

.

 **Omake**

SMA Rakuzan tengah berduka. Tidak hanya kehilangan pangeran sekolah, mereka juga kehilangan murid terbaik yang pernah ada.

Tragedi berdarah penuh korban jiwa yang Akashi lakukan hanyalah kiasan semata, tapi Ayah Akashi selaku pemilik sekolah tidak main-main memberi hukuman pada putranya. Akashi Seijuro, benar-benar dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

. . .

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang sangat indah bagi Kuroko Tetsuya, terbukti dari senyum manis yang tak pernah pudar dari bibir indahnya. Semua teman-teman sekelasnya bergidik ngeri melihatnya, bagaimana tidak? Senyum manis yang terlukis di wajah datarnya adalah suatu hal langka yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ku-Kuroko, a-apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kagami terbata. Sungguh, dia takut Kuroko _kesambet_ setan warnet yang kemarin disambangi mereka.

"Iya ssu, Kuroko-cchi kenapa ssu, dari kemaren cengar-cengir terus begitu ssu."

"Apa kita perlu panggil cenayang untukmu, Tetsu?"

 _Kalau cenayangnya si setan merah itu, Kuroko mau._ "Kalian tidak tau apa yang terjadi kemarin minna," jawab Kuroko dengan nada ceria.

Fix! Kuroko benar-benar kesambet setan kayanya.

 _Mereka memang tidak pernah tau apa yang telah terjadi kemarin, tapi Kuroko juga tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi hari ini._

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, tidak seperti kemarin guru mereka datang cepat kali ini.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," sapa Sang Guru.

"PAGI BUU!" balas mereka semua.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapat tiga teman baru," ujar bu guru.

"Terus kita harus bilang WOW gitu?"

"Laki atau perempuan bu?"

"Cantik atau bohai bu?"

"Saya tidak mau tau bu."

"Asdfghjkl."

"Sudah-sudah jangan ribut! Kalian lihat saja sendiri!" seru bu guru.

Beralih pada tiga murid barunya yang masih menunggu di luar, bu guru kemudian berkata, "Kalian bertiga, silahkan masuk lalu perkenalkan diri."

Dan—

Jeng! Jeng! Tiga orang dengan tinggi tidak seimbang melangkah masuk dan memulai perkenalan.

"Hallo semuanya. Namaku Akashi Seijuro, pindahan dari SMA Rakuzan. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Akashi membungkuk sopan.

"Eh?"

"Aka—"

"HEEEEHHH?"

"Aku Mi—"

 **Brugh**

Belum sempat Midorima dan Murasakibara memperkenalkan diri, nyawa semua orang sudah melayang pergi. Kelas mereka baru saja disambangi Shinigami.

Padahal Akashi juga belum sempat memperkenalkan gunting keramatnya, tapi semua orang di kelas barunya (Kecuali Midorima dan Murasakibara) sudah tewas seketika.

 _Kenapa gurunya ikut tewas juga? Itu karna dia baru menyadari Akashi merupakan pewaris tunggal pemilik sekolah ini. Dan terlalu langka untuk dijumpai ditempat seperti ini._

 _Kenapa Kuroko ikut ambruk juga? Sejak awal Akashi menampakkan diri, nyawa Kuroko memang sudah melayang dan melambung tinggi._

 _Kenapa Midorima dan Murasakibara ikut serta? Ternyata mereka adalah pengawal pribadi yang di percaya Ayah Akashi untuk selalu mengawasi putra semata wayangnya._

. . .

"Seijuro. Atas apa yang telah kau lakukan, sudah ayah putuskan hukuman apa yang akan ayah berikan. Kau, akan ayah pindahkan ke sekolah cabang yang kondisinya paling memprihatinkan. Tidak ada mobil mewah, tidak ada uang saku berlimpah, dan tidak ada fasilitas lainnya. Kau, harus merasakan apa yang namanya hidup sederhana." Jeda sejenak untuk melihat reaksi seperti apa yang putranya tunjukan, Akashi Masaomi kemudian melanjutkan. "Hukumanmu akan terselesaikan jika kau bisa membawa sekolah itu menuju kemajuan."

Tanpa diduga, Akashi Seijuro menerima semuanya dengan senyuman. Tidak masalah meskipun dia harus menjadi kuli, yang penting dia bisa bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya setiap hari.

 **-Beneran End-**

FFnya gak karuan banget ya :V Gomenasai, semoga tidak melukai mata kalian semua ^^V

Semua yang ganjil dan tidak masuk akal tolong abaikan saja.


End file.
